Indigo Zap/Galeria
Filmy My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png EG FG''Wygramy''.png Sci-Twi "I don't know" EG3.png Indigo Zap "Try again" EG3.png Indigo Zap "Are..." EG3.png Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts5.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Indigo Zap shoving past Twilight EG3.png Twilight backing up into Indigo Zap EG3.png Twilight accidentally spills Indigo Zap's cup EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts8.png Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face EG3.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png Applejack "let's not get too competitive" EG3.png Sugarcoat "since we've never lost" EG3.png Fluttershy "not a very nice thing to say" EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts9.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts10.png Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest wearing goggles EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png EG FG Indigo Zap podczas w piosence Acadeca.png EG FG Sugarcoat i Indigo Zap ze swoją pracą.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts14.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png Indigo Zap misspells "chauffeur" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts20.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png EG3 zawodniczki do motocrossu.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap zoom over a dimensional rift EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Indigo Zap looking at the vine EG3.png Indigo Zap passes Rainbow in motocross EG3.png Indigo Zap races through the course EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts29.png Indigo Zap approaching a monster vine EG3.png Indigo Zap falling into a hole EG3.png Vine monster hovers over Indigo Zap EG3.png Indigo Zap still in the hole EG3.png Indigo Zap revving out of the hole EG3.png Rainbow tackles vine; Sunset and Indigo jump row of tires EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap are neck and neck EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap jockey for position EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts31.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts33.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "you have your reservations" EG3.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts "our only interest in this business" EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts35.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts38.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts41.png Rarity's magic returning EG3.png Rarity glowing EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts39.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png The motocross competitors EG3.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci